


Ho Ho No

by kitsunequeen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas AU, Fluff, M/M, stiles is babysitting for scallison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'my niece/nephew/little sibling overheard you talking about how santa isn’t real and now you have to help me console them in the middle of the mall you asshole' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho Ho No

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr request

"C’mon Derek, have a holly jolly Christmas for once. Ho ho-"

"No."

"That was almost too perfect," Cora teases, nudging his arm.

"I just don’t get why you don’t like it," Laura chimes in. "It’s beautiful weather, there’s cheesy movies on TV, and there’s people everywhere!"

"Because it’s like fifty degrees, that’s all that’s on TV for the entire month, and  _there’s people everywhere_.”

"He’s right, Laur. With all these people around he actually has to, like,  _talk_  to some of them,” Cora says dramatically, and mimes fainting.

Derek grabs her arm and drags her past more stores as she laughs.

"I don’t hate Christmas," Derek says, exasperated. "I hate Christmas shopping."

"That’s one of the joys of the season!" Laura insists. "Speaking of, there’s no point being in the mall if we’re not gonna stop anywhere. I’m taking Cora to Pink, you can wait here. Try not to terrorize the Whos down in Whoville while we’re gone."

"That’s a stupid movie," Derek grumbles as she turns away.

"That’s the kind of talk that’ll get you coal in your stocking!" Cora yells, already a good ten feet away.

"Good thing Santa’s not real then!" he calls back, but she’s already disappeared into the store.

He’s about to find somewhere to sit down and- not  _brood_ , thank you very much, Cora’s just an asshole- relax, when he hears a tiny, “What?” from behind him.

He turns to see a man with dark hair and a smattering of moles kneeling in front of a child with a wobbling lip.

"Hey, hey," the man is telling her. "Vicky, it’s okay. He was just kidding, sweetie." The man suddenly turns around and catches Derek looking at him.

"Hey, that was you, wasn’t it?" he demands.

Shit.

"Uh… yeah," Derek says sheepishly, stepping forward. "I didn’t realize…"

The girl, who can’t be older than five, is full on sobbing now, her chubby cheeks streaked with tears.

"Vicky," the man tries again. "Hey, c’mon kiddo."

She pays him no mind, plopping down on the mall floor and burying her face in her tiny hands.

The man rounds back on Derek, jabbing a finger in his chest.

"Man, did you have to do that?" he asks, sounding more upset than angry. "How am I supposed to explain to her that Santa isn’t real? How am I supposed to explain to  _Scott and Allison_  that their daughter now knows Santa isn’t real? Man, I’m the worst godfather on the planet,” he says, flailing his arms as he works himself up.

Derek has no clue what to do. If he doesn’t like talking to strangers, he most especially doesn’t like talking to angry strangers, and hot ones at that.

_Way to go, Derek. Piss off the cutest guy in the mall._

"You need to fix this," the guy adds.

"What?"

"Go tell her that you were joking!"

"I-"

The man folds his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Fine," Derek grumbles.

His life sucks. Add this to the list of reasons he hates the mall.

"Err… hey," Derek says carefully, crouching down in front of the little girl.

She doesn’t look up at him.

"Hey," he says, nudging her knee with an elbow.

"Oh my god," the man groans, kneeling down next to Derek. "Haven’t you ever spoken to a child before?"

"Not recently," Derek deadpans.

The man snorts but quickly regains his annoyed expression.

Crap, he’s even cuter when he’s smiling.

"Vicky, I have someone special here who wants to talk to you," he says gently.

"Who?" she asks, voice thick with tears.

"You gotta pick your head up to see," he says, reaching out to tickle her side.

She squeals and grabs his hand, but it definitely gets her to look. “Stop it, Stiles,” she whines. One glance at Derek has her lip trembling again.

"He wants to tell you about Santa," the man, Stiles apparently, tells her.

"You said he wasn’t real," she murmurs.

"No no no," Stiles says. "You’ve got it all wrong. This is-"

"Derek," Derek supplies, not sure where they’re going with this, but not sure how to back out, either.

"Right, this is Derek. And he-" he pauses, leaning in and whispering loudly, "-is one of Santa’s elves."

"What?" Derek asks.

"An elf," Stiles says through gritted teeth.

"Oh, yeah, an elf," Derek hastily agrees.

"Right," Stiles says. "And he  _had_  to say that. Tell her why, Derek.”

Derek hates his life.

"Because…" he tries. "Because… because Santa’s in this mall right now, and those girls I was talking to were some bad elves who wanted to destroy Christmas. But I sent them off his track, and now he’s safe!" he manages to put some enthusiasm into it.

"Really?" she sniffles.

"Really," Stiles says, grinning now. "And you know what? He’s right downstairs, and we can even take a picture with him if you want! Mommy and Daddy’ll love that!"

"Really?" she asks again, smiling now too.

"Yup," Stiles assures her.

Before Derek knows it the girl is standing with her arms wrapped around him.

Stiles blinks in surprise, but when Derek doesn’t grab her and run, or shove her away, he doesn’t make a move to do anything.

"You saved Christmas," she whispers against Derek’s jacket.

"Uh, yep."

"Thank you."

"No problem," Derek says, awkwardly patting her head and then pulling back.

"Here," Stiles says, pulling a phone from his pocket and dialing it. "Tell Daddy we’re gonna be home a little late cuz we’ve gotta go visit Santa, okay?"

"Kay," she agrees happily, and starts babbling into the phone.

Stiles stands, and Derek with him. Well, that could’ve gone better, but also a whole lot worse. He’ll take it.

"You really freaking did save Christmas," Stiles mutters. "You almost ruined it first, but I’m not picky."

Derek actually laughs at that. “Yeah, sorry about that, I wasn’t really thinking.

Stiles waves him off with a hand. “No worries, you fixed it. Made it sound like some part of an elaborate Christmas movie, but-”

"But you’re not picky?" Derek smirks.

Stiles laughs, nodding, “Exactly.” Then, “Hey, can I borrow your phone? I gotta do something and Victoria’s kinda got ahold of mine.”

Derek would like to say no, but he figures the guy isn’t gonna steal his phone and run off without the kid, so he hands it over.

"Thanks."

Stiles hands him his phone back just as the girl skips back over to him.

"Daddy said it sounds great," she tells him, beaming. "Let’s go let’s go let’s go!"

"Say goodbye to Derek," Stiles tells her.

"Bye, Derek! Thank you!"

"Bye," Derek says, and gives a nod to Stiles.

He smiles in return and takes the girl’s hand, and they head off.

Derek’s about to shove the phone back in his pocket when he sees Stiles left it on.

He lifts it back to eye level. It’s open to the notes section, and a new note there reads:

_Thanks again man, you could’ve been a total ass about that if you wanted. Totally saved my hide. Maybe I can buy you dinner sometime to return the favor?_

_1-347-555-0129_

_Try not to spoil the tooth fairy for anyone in the meantime;)_

Derek smiles at the screen.

Maybe Christmas  _is_ the most wonderful time of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated<3
> 
> I'm taking holiday au requests on tumblr at mistletoemccall, feel free to drop by;)


End file.
